El Espejo de Oesed
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: El Espejo de Oesed le muestra a cada persona algo distinto, lo que cada persona anhela con todo su corazón, con todo su alma y su ser, pero…¿Es posible que le muestre a dos personas diferentes la misma visión? [Slash] ¡Viñeta! ¡Drarry! /Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Ya saben lo típico :)/


**El Espejo de Oesed.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es completamente de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Leve Slash. Relación homosexual. Leve (jodidamente leve) insinuación de Mpreg (Hombre Embarazado). Posible falta de lógica e incoherencias. Si no te gustan este tipo de fic estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~

* * *

Observo el lugar en donde se encontraba con atención, agudizando cada uno de sus sentidos de esa forma que sólo su entrenamiento de Auror le permitía, al mismo tiempo que era pendiente que la persona a su lado hacía lo mismo, como si no reconociera el lugar en donde se hallaban, aunque él los había aparecido allí, cabe aclarar. Soltó un suspiro, aun no estaba muy seguro de cómo habían terminado en donde habían terminado, lo último que recordaba era que, luego de terminar su misión – en la cual el Sanador a su lado había terminado liado – y que su equipo regresaran al Ministerio, por alguna razón que no ahora no venía al caso él y Malfoy - sí, Draco Malfoy el mismo que fue su rival en Hogwarts y que ahora era su amigo, _y algo más_ -, habían terminado buscando algo por un deshabitado sector de un bosque hasta que de un momento a otro se habían topado con un par de Ex-Mortifagos resentidos y un hombre lobo, lo siguiente que supo es que Draco había actuado antes que él por unos segundos, agarrándole de la mano para con su mano libre tomar su varita y susurrar un hechizo, haciéndolos desaparecer y aparecer en su actual ubicación.

Paso su mirada esmeralda por la habitación un rato más antes de notar que el rubio había quedado con sus ojos fijos hacía adelante, y él con cierta curiosidad siguió la mirada ajena.

" _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse."_

Pudo leer aquel gravado en el marco dorado de ese magnífico espejo, el cual inmediatamente reconoció.

—El Espejo de Oesed. —dijo en un susurro bastante audible.

—¿El Espejo de Oesed? —repitió el ex-Slytherin con lo que el Auror pudo reconocer era curiosidad.

Harry asintió, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos del gran espejo. —Sí. Lo descubrí en nuestro primer año. —comenzó mientras lentamente una sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios junto con un leve sonrojo. —El espejo te muestra lo que quieres ver, lo que más anhelas. —añadió calmadamente.

El dueño de las orbes plateadas solo hizo un ruidito, demostrándole al azabache qué -a pesar de observar fijamente el gigantesco objeto- le estaba prestando atención. Soltó un respingo en cuanto una idea cruzó por su mente.

—Entonces…¿Estoy viendo lo que tu anhelas? —cuestionó interesado. —¿Tú puedes ver lo que yo anhelo? —inquirió de forma recelosa.

El moreno parpadeó, riendo suavemente antes de negar con la cabeza.

— _Qué más quisiera. —_ pensó un tanto decepcionado. —No. El Espejo de Oesed le muestra a cada persona algo distinto, lo que cada persona anhela con todo su corazón, con todo su alma y su ser.—explicó un tanto más detalladamente. —Sólo tú puedes ver lo que deseas reflejado en el espejo, desgraciadamente, ya que sí lo pudiera ver te molestaría hasta el fin de mis días. —picó un poco, alegremente.

Por su lado el blanquecino aristócrata sonrió mínimamente, estando ceñudo ante la broma del ex-Gryffindor pero aun así se sentía feliz, aunque no lo expresaría libremente.

—Digo lo mismo, _Potty_. —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ambos rieron levemente, observando maravillados lo que se mostraba ante ellos, lo que sus corazones deseaban más que nada en esos momentos. En cuanto escucharon sonidos de pasos acercándose, sin siquiera darse cuenta, los dos jóvenes se tomaron de las manos desapareciendo en el acto.

Cuando Minerva McDonagall, actual directora de Hogwarts, llegó al quinto aula en desuso del segundo piso del castillo sólo encontró al antiguo espejo solo en el gran cuarto grisáceo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estando en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, tanto el Héroe del Mundo Mágico como el heredero Malfoy, sentados en la sala de estar de la casa de Potter, ambos se encontraban rememorando lo que lograron ver, a pesar del hecho de ya saber de sobra que _eso_ era lo que deseaban.

"Draco sonrió levemente al ver que lo que veía en el espejo era su imagen acompañado por Harry, ambos sonrientes y tomados de la mano, mientras que el Cara Rajada tenía su mano libre apoyada sobre su propio vientre, y además dejaba ver el anillo de su familia en su dedo anular, al mismo tiempo que él también tenía el anillo familiar en su dedo anular.

 _Estaban casados y felices._

Por su lado Harry sonreía más abiertamente, sonrojado a verse a sí mismo siendo abrazado por Draco, ambos sonreían y se daban un pequeño beso para luego dejar ver descaradamente sus alianzas de matrimonio, al tiempo que su propio reflejo pasaba una de sus manos por su vientre, con un brillo especial en sus ojos verde esmeralda."

El Espejo de Oesed nunca le muestra lo mismo a dos personas, a cada persona le muestra algo distinto, lo que esa persona desea, anhela con todo su ser, a excepción, claro, de que esas dos personas anhelen lo mismo.

 _Como Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, que deseaban estar juntos…_

* * *

 **Lo primero que diré es: ¡Oh, Marshall bendito! ¡Qué bien se siente volver a escribir y publicar desde la compu! ;-; y para quien se lo pregunte...tome el Wi-Fi _prestado_**

 **Bien con eso dicho...¡Hola, gente! Aquí trayendo un fic que escribi -el principio- el año anterior pero nunca terminé no sé por qué xD la cosa es que esto iba ser más largo pero~ como lo quería publicar ya (vamos que ahi que aprovechar cuando ahi oportunidad) lo acorte y terminó así :P**

 **¡Estoy apurada! Asique solo diré que espero les haya gustado, que sino no duelan los tomatazos y me perdonen si tuve algún error u.u.**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
